On Bad Wolf Bay
by Raviolitimelord
Summary: Rose Tyler's first moments alone with her New Doctor


"It's just you and me then," declares the New Doctor as he lightly squeezes my hand, "Well, and the family," he corrects quickly. I stand on Bad Wolf Bay with my New Doctor, looking off after the now-vanished Tardis, still unsure how to process the new start I have been handed. The man who stands at my right, now staring at me expectantly, waits patiently. The only Doctor I will ever hold from now until the day I die.

"Yeah," I say, "you and me. My New Doctor,"

"That's right!" He says before he turns me to face him, "are you alright, Rose?" He says softly so the others won't hear. I look up at the face I have been dreaming of for what seems like lifetimes, standing right in front of me. All I have ever wanted and still, am I alright? I look up into his eyes again. My New Doctor. My Doctor.

"You're really here," I say

"Oh yes."

"And you are here... To stay," I say, "with me."

"Oh yes."

I slowly reach up to grab hold of his collar and pull myself to meet his lips once more. I feel his hands warm against my hips as we stand in the kiss for a moment before he lets me go an looks at me seriously.

"We have our forevers together," he whispers touching my nose with his.

I reach up and take his face in the hand he isn't holding. I try to soak it all in. Mine.

"This is so silly," I say, feeling the small droplets forming in my eyes again, "of course you're here,"

I start to laugh a bit through my tears, and so does he, still keeping the space between us minimal. We are an odd pair.

I kiss him again. How much time spent dreaming of these simple intimate contacts? How long have I waited to feel this pair of lips on my own? Time and time searching for a new way to be with him and now, with a quick trick of fate, here he is. Hand delivered by a man I've loved for years upon years. Literally. We break away again.

"I've been through so much for this," I say. I think of the Doctor. He could be anywhere now. His story with me has ended and yet, mine with his has just begun to take shape. "He will never feel this," I say softly.

My Doctor lets go of the hand he has been grasping gently and replaces his on my face so I will look him in the eyes. I stare in awe as he explains what I cannot seem to accept in words that I can only begin to understand.

"I am him, Rose," he begins, "I am the Doctor that you fell in love with and I am the Doctor that fell in love with you. We share experiences and memories that only one other knows of. He gave me to you, Rose. He loves you enough to let me take care of you for the rest of our lives. He loves you so much that you will have him, you will have me, for as long as you live."

I watch with tears on my face, allowing his words to envelop me. Hearing the sacrifices the Doctor made for my happiness is not easy.

"He couldn't stay, Rose. You know as well as I do that he doesn't belong here in this life, in this world, in this universe. But he belongs with you. I belong with you. I am here to stay. I'm yours forever," he finished.

"You know everything, then," I say more than I ask.

"I do,"

"And you're him,"

"I am,"

"You love me,"

"As much as you love me,"

I collapse a bit into his arms at this. For a few moments, I cry into his blue pinstripe suit- the same one I met him in. This is my Doctor. He will stay with me for as long as I'll have him and he'll love me for as long as I'll live. He really is mine to keep. I listen to his one human heart beating. This Doctor will keep his shape, his face, his suits. I laugh a bit at this thought. We'll need to get him a few more of those.

I start to settle a bit and stay wrapped in his body for a while, absorbing his warmth. He places his chin on the top of my head and sighs a bit in his way, hugging me tighter.

"It's been quite an eventful day, hasn't it?" he says with a smile I can hear in his voice

"I guess you could say that," I reply, my voice cracking a bit. I lean out a bit to wipe my face and smile up at him as best I can.  
"Things are a little overwhelming," I say

"I can imagine, yes," he says and smiles back

I try to form words to explain my feelings, but this time it's the Doctor who leans into me and brings my face to meet his in a lovely kiss. It's the kind of kiss that warms my whole body and lets me know that things are going to be alright. His lips feel at home on mine. I feel that this was supposed to happen.

When we do part, I know that this was right.

"I love you," I finally say

"If I had 500 years," he says, "I couldn't hear that enough, Rose Tyler."

We rush to close the two inch gap between us once more when I hear a clearing of a throat behind us.

"Is it time to go home or what?"

I turn to see my mum standing eleven feet from our embrace.

"So, Doctor," I say taking his hand and leading him away from our spot on the beach, "would you like to go home?"

"Lead the way," he says

The three of us walk down the long Norwegian beach toward civilization. The Doctor and I hand in hand and mum following closely behind.

"Allons-y!"


End file.
